


Prove your Love

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blind Character, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack is apart of Lady Isabella's retinue to request the return of Queen Victoria's current consort and of course, Barton had to open his mouth and declare the consort his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove your Love

**Author's Note:**

> FitzMackOTP requested FitzMack (or C/C) - fairy tale & blind date, please and thank you

Sir Mackenzie, Knight of the court of King Nicholas stood tall behind the Lady Isabella as she spoke to Victoria, Queen of the Fairies. Nicholas had made a deal with Victoria when his one good eye had been grievously injured in battle. Victoria had healed him, but she’d also stolen Phillip, and he was needed back in the mortal realm.

Isabelle stated King Nicholas’ requested and Victoria said nothing, one hand resting on the head of Phillip. She seemed less than impressed. Mack glanced to one side to Sir Barbara. Barbara met his gaze with a pointed frown. She didn’t like their chances at all. Mack turned his attention to the front. He couldn’t twist to see Sir Clinton without being obvious and that would be far too rude to turn his back to Queen Victoria.

Victoria laughed suddenly. "There is no reason for me to hand over my new consort…“ She leaned down lifting Phillip’s head to meet hers.

"Mention true love,” a voice whispered into Mack’s ear.

“True love?” Mack repeated, glancing around.

Victoria stiffened, turning to look at them. "True Love?! You claim to be his true love?“

"No,” Mack said, resisting the urge to step backwards.

“I do,” Clint said, stepping forward. "He’s mine!“

"Clinton,” Isabelle hissed as Bobbi tried to hold him back.

“It doesn’t matter,” Victoria stated, waving her hand.

“Yes, it does!” Two figures formed out of thin air. One male, one female. The woman had dark hair and the man had curly hair.

“We have rules,” the man said and Mack immediately recognized it as the voice that had whispered into his ear. 

“If their love is true, you have to let him go,” the woman added.

Victoria regarded the pair. “If his love is true.” Clearly she didn’t enjoy relenting. "He’ll need to prove it.“

"I’ll do anything for Phil,” Clint said, causing Victoria to smirk.

“How?” Isabelle asked.

“Archer, known for his eyesight, will you know your love when you can’t see!” Victoria hissed. The bolt of red magic erupted from her finger and into Clint.

“I know where he is,” Clint said.

Victoria laughed. "You won’t have to find him in here, but elsewhere.“ She snapped her fingers and both Clint and Phil disappeared.

"Where did they go?” Isabelle asked.

“Some place where the Archer will be challenged to find his true love. If he finds him, then I will release them. If not, well…” Victoria shrugged.

“We need them both,” Isabelle growled.

“Then you best hope their love is true.”

“If it is, will Clint’s sight be returned?” Bobbi asked.

Victoria regarded them. "You’re taking my consort, be glad I let you leave with your lives.“

*

Apparently, Victoria intended for Clint to truly prove his love and had stated that they could watch Clint in the reflection pool in her garden. They’d been escorted there and Victoria had joined them. Victoria, Isabelle, and Bobbi were at the pool. Mack had excused himself to wander a bit.

"Are they really in love?” The man from before asked, forming next to him.

“I think so,” Mack said.

The man nodded. "My sister, Jemma, she’s trying to help him, but we have to be careful. The Queen doesn’t want to lose her consort.“

"I guess, that’s understandable,” Mack said, smiling at him. “Will Clint’s eyesight come back?”

“She’s going to be pissed, but a bargain could be made for it.”

“She broke her last one.”

“Not really, your King said she could name her price to bring him back. She named Phillip and now your Archer said he’d do anything, well, he’s going to have to face anything - blind.”

“Clint can do it,” Mack nodded, before extending his hand. "Mack.“

"You can call me Leo.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Leo. Thank you for the assist.”

Leo smiled. "You’re welcome.“

They chatted for a bit. Mack had questions about the Fairy court and Leo had questions about the human world.

Eventually, Mack rejoined his colleagues and told them what he’d learned from Leo. They kept an eye on Clint through his trials and held Bobbi’s hand as she tried to squeeze the life out of them in her fear. 

When Clint found Phil and proved that his love was true, they were transported back to the garden. Phil’s arms were wrapped around Clint, protecting him.

Victoria regarded them all with disdain. "Well, I suppose I shall have to return you to the mortal world then.”

“Clint needs his eyesight,” Phil replied.

“I think he’d rather have you.”

“Damn right I would,” Clint growled.

“Give him his eyesight back and I’ll take Phil’s place,” Isabelle said, stepping between them.

“What?!” Mack said, looking at her.

“Izzy,” Phil said, the warning clear.

“You swear to be my consort?” Victoria asked.

“I swear when the Hydran army has been defeated, I will return to be your concert.”

“And if you die?” Victoria asked.

“Well,” Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest, smirking. "You could always help us defeat our enemies.“

"I think I like you,” Victoria said, moving to stand in front of Isabelle. "When the war is over, you shall be mine.“

"So long as you return Clint’s eyesight.” Isabelle was unflinching.

“Agreed.” Victoria stated. This time the magic came out of Clint and coalesced into a red ball, which Victoria pressed against Isabelle’s chest. The magic wrapped around her neck, eventually turning into a red and black necklace.

“Giving me jewelry already?” Isabelle asked. "I’d rather have some more soldiers.“

"And I shall give you some, along with FitzSimmons as they appear to have taken a liking to you.”

Leo and Jemma appeared. "We can go?“

Victoria waved her hand in dismissal. "Yes, go. When it is time for me to send my army, you will let me know.”

“Yes ma'am,” Jemma said, nodding.

Victoria looked at Leo. "Learn and when the mortal dies, return with new ideas.“

"Thank you.” Leo murmured.

“Now, begone!” Victoria clapped her hands.

In a flash of red, they were suddenly back in the mortal realm. Mack blinked, looking around. It didn’t seem like much time had passed, since they had entered. "Well, that was interesting.“

"We’ll camp here for the night, make for the castle in the morning,” Isabelle said, looking at Phil and Clint.

“I’m on it,” Mack said, standing up.

“Can I help?” Leo asked.

Mack nodded. "Of course.

There was no reason no to agree. After all, they now stood a better chance at defeating the Hydran army and protecting their kingdom for a long time, especially if Isabelle was going to be the Queen’s consort. There was no way, she’d let Victoria sit on the sidelines.


End file.
